


Kidnapped: Flip-Sides' Tale

by DensityStar (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance, Seriousness, adjustment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DensityStar
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like being kidnapped by the Decepti-creeps, when you're CLEARLY a neutral, just for the entertainment of the other cassetticons. Hint: It ain't fun kiddies.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> *Taken entirely from Flip-Sides' POV*

**Earth, The Victory, Throne Room-**

"Why the frag am I here?" I demanded. "I'm a neutral, not an Autobot. Idiots,"

 

"Oh, you're simply here to provide medical assistance and care to the cassetticon members. You see, sometimes, Soundwave can't tend to them all at once. You'll be their medic.  _Got it?_ " Megatron smirked.

 

"You're making it seem as if I actually have a choice. But, I have one condition. These cassetticon mechs...they better not try anything  _funny_ ," I scoffed.

 

"Of course, of course, of course. They would never do a thing under my rule," Megatron droned.

 

"So, do I just wait here, or do I start looking for them?" I asked.

 

"Is this who ya got for us? She's kinda good-looking. You're gunna need ta change the vizor, 'ere," I was tossed a red visor to replace my yellow one.

 

"I'm still a neutral. I'm not converting to your cult. Now just hurry up and lead the way,"

 

**Shared Cassetticon Quarters-**

"This is where I'll be staying?" I raised a brow. I received a simple nod. "Thank you..."

 

"Rumble, the name's Rumble, Decepticon Demolition Expert and Infiltration Specialist," Rumble bragged.

 

"I never asked for your name nor your ranking. It is nice to know though, for possible use  _later_ ," I shrugged my shoulders.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip-Sides overhears Rumble and Frenzy making a bet over her. She then decides to make a bet with HERSELF.  
> ~~~

**Shared Cassetticon Quarters, Nemesis-**

I was just minding my business, polishing my medical tools when I happened to overhear two voices that had become very familiar over the past Earthen week or so.

Rumble and Frenzy's voices were heard just outside of my berthroom.

 

 _"For 'Cons that are spies, they sure know how to attract attention,"_ I thought, as I listened.

 

"-You  _sure_ she won't kill us? She is our  _medic_ after all..." Frenzy's voice sounded surprisingly nervous.

 

"There's only one of her and two of us. I checked her files last lunar cycle and she's around our age! She'll be ready to look for a mate  _prettty_ soon," Rumble assured him. "And what are you? Afraid? Of a femme?!"

 

"We can make a bet. Twenty thousand credits, for whoever makes Flip-Sides fall in love with them first! It'll be easy!" Rumble went on.

 

"Fine, but I still think she'll kill us in our sleep,"

 

"One of her, two of us, Frenz," Pedesteps were then heard as the duo walked away.

 

"I am sooo worth more than twenty thousand credits! But seriously, a bet..,over ME?" I scoffed quietly. "I'll show them! I'll be so snobby and jerky that they'll give up! Probably going to run away CRYING or, whatever low ranking D-cons do when they lose a bet..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cassettes have a movie night while Soundwave is away.  
> \---

**Nemesis, Cassetticon Shared Quarters-**

Rumble and Frenzy, along with all the other cassetticons were badly damaged in their latest battle. Soundwave was undergoing repairs so that meant that I had to fix them.

 They were fine now, thanks to me (who else?)

 

"You guys won't survive another battle in this condition. The Autobots'll rip you all to shreds! You all must promise me that you won't go charging in again. Because, if you do, I am NOT fixing you!" I snarled.

 

"What's wrong with you? Are you on your cycle, or somethin'?" Rumble raised a brow, grabbing my aft. "I can make you feel better you know..."

 

I kicked him and scoffed,"Try something like that again and I'll tear out your interfacing parts!"

 

**Later-**

We were all watching some human movie. Rumble was bored, Frenzy seemed to be enjoying it (only a little bit though) and I wasn't sure what to think.

 

"Ooh, that's a pretty dress. It's too short though," I muttered. I felt Rumble pulling me into his arms and sighed.

 

"I'm just not feeling well..." He exxused.


End file.
